A Quiet Day In The Den
by Eyeshield
Summary: Rel and Alisa are a little late in getting a mission, and are now alone in the Den with Hibari. What'll they do? Hilariously oblivious OCxAlisa. A LOT OF FLUFF. Certain parts of Alisa based on Hinagiku Katsura from Hayate the Combat Butler.


_Hello everybody. This is Eyeshield again, writing another fanfic. It's just a small oneshot, just my little OC and Alisa before the Burst storyline. _

_Alisa's reactions are based on Hayate the Combat Butler, actually, specifically on Hinagiku Katsura's character. For some reason, I can't help but call "tsundere" on our silver-haired New-Type, and it's definitely one of my favorite romance archetypes… _

_I'm calling out of character, by the way, just in case. _

_Well, not as much if you read the Spiral Fate spinoff of Gods Eater, at least up to chapters 3 or 5._

_If you guys like it, just read my other GEB story, a crossover between Tales of Graces F, Tales of Gods Eaters. Review if you want to comment, please!_

_Gods Eater Burst belongs to Namco Bandai and all those who hold copyrights to it. I don't get money on this one._

***START***

"Hey Alisa, how's it been going?"

The silver-haired New-Type in question, shocked at the sudden greeting of her Leader, jumps back in surprise.

"R-Rel! Don't scare me like that!" Rel Vista, the Leader of the First Unit, looks at Alisa with a puzzled look. Deciding that she won't concede to anything he says, he just lowers his head a bit and apologizes. "I'm sorry… But I didn't really mean to surprise you like that…" Alisa just sighs and calmly replies. "Well, no harm done…"

If you took a deep look inside her head though, you wouldn't think that at all.

"W-what's happening to me? I've never acted like this… Well, I've never felt THIS nervous around him…"

Rel, completely oblivious to Alisa's state of mental panic, smiles and beckons Alisa to come with him. "Well, Alisa, nothing to do now, so why don't we head out on a mission?" Shaking of her thoughts, the Russian just nods her head and nervously says, "Um… sure! No problem at all!"

As the veteran New-Types of the First Unit, Rel and Alisa have a lot riding on their shoulders. Much was expected from them as the first Far East New-Types, so they worked hard through each mission they took or were requested to take. It was especially hectic for these two. After the Ark Project incident though, most likely because of Shio's sacrifice, Aragami attacks weakened and things slowed down for a bit. That was just a short respite though. Nowadays, it's just been mission after mission with no end in sight. They don't really mind, but in all that they never had time for a break.

They walk up to the mission attendant, Hibari Takeda, to see if they can't find any requests they can deal with.

"Oh hey guys!" Hibari's quite similar to a maid in a café: always polite and very cute. She even has a black and white outfit!

Rel just smiles at her. "Hey Hibari, any missions that need doing?" The attendant checks her laptop and gives a quick reply. "Um, good news and bad news…" She decides to give them the bad news first. "The bad news is that everyone else has taken up all the requests…"

Oh no.

"Well, great, now we're stuck without anything to do. So what's the good news?"

Hibari brightens up at that. "The good news is that you guys are now free to relax! Come on, you've been working so hard, what with looking for Lindow, the Ark Project, and now the Hannibal… take a break now, OK? Especially you Rel. You deserve it after all the hard work you've been doing."

The First Unit Leader just ruffles his black hair and sighs. "Well, I guess that would be nice…"

Alisa agrees. "I suppose it would be nice to rest and recharge every now and again…" With that, she makes her way back to her room.

Hibari, perhaps out of boredom, decides to have a fun little interrogation.

"Hey, Rel! What do you think of all the girls here?"

Alisa nearly trips on the steps at the sudden question for some reason. What mystifies her even more is that she hides behind the upper level couches and tries to spy on their little conversation.

"Why am I doing this? It's not like what he thinks matters to me…"

Rel, not really understanding what Hibari means, asks, "What do you mean?"

Hibari just excitedly replies, "You know! Do you like any of them?"

Alisa twitches at that even more, oddly (for her at least).

The green-eyed New-Type just gleefully answers, "Of course I do, I like all of them!"

Both Alisa and Hibari's jaws drop at that statement.

The sniper New-Type feels rather strange yet again, a part of her heart feeling hurt and another having the distinct urge to punch her Leader.

In the face.

"W-wow! You really do get around, don't you?"

Rel just looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Huh? What does that mean? I mean, sure I've been to a lot of places while I was here… but what does that have to do with the girls?"

Silence echoes throughout the room.

And then, Hibari facepalms at the Leader's obliviousness. "I should've known that's what you meant…"

Again, Alisa, aside from wondering about how Rel could be so dense, also wants to know why she feels relieved at that statement.

"Well… let's put it another way. What do you think of Sakuya?"

Alisa suddenly feels very alarmed and yet again she doesn't know why. She immediately turns her head towards the two of them and listens very closely.

Too closely, she says to herself.

Rel becomes very somber at that. "She's very caring and very compassionate…. But you have to feel sorry for her, you know? I mean, she thought that Lindow was dead... That hit her so hard. And now, this business with the Aragami infection? It must be difficult to take… I hope we can find him and bring him back soon…"

Both of the girls agree very much and don't have any motivation to question him about his thoughts. "Um… Gina?"

The black-haired Gods-Eater doesn't have much to say about her. "You can count on her in a fight and she's pretty free-spirited… but she's scary. Not as much as Tsubaki, but still scary…"

Again, not much of a reaction.

"Um… Annette?"

Rel innocently replies, "She's pretty cute! She tries hard to make up for her mistakes and she give her all to the job! She's a great girl!"

It appears that the bombshells have started dropping.

Hibari finally starts getting interested, while Alisa gets a little agitated at Rel's answer.

"It's finally gets interesting… Ooh, I know! How about Licca!

Rel contemplates this for a while before replying, "Oh, I can answer that! She's dedicated and very hardworking, and she knows how to be concerned about other people... like that time after the Vajratail attacked the Den." Both women are curious about what comes next. "Although she was a little bit hypocritical about it, I have to admit I was very surprised when she hugged me and cried on my shoulder after I woke up from the Oracle cell infection…"

Alisa feels her heart ache at that. Why does she feel… jealous?

Meanwhile, Hibari squees in delight. "Ooh… juicy! How about… Kanon?"

Rel still doesn't know what the hell he's doing to and for the women here. "I don't get why people give her the flak she gets. Sure, her friendly fire can hurt a lot, but look at her now! She's become a very reliable medic, her accuracy has improved thanks to all those missions with me, she makes our God Arcs devour rarer materials… she's incredible!"

Alisa's heart aches even more, and suddenly throttling Rel is starting to look like a _very_ attractive course of action…

"Ohoho… And what about… Alisa?"

Alisa's in panic mode now, but she's also very curious for some reason. "I wonder what he thinks of me…"

Rel becomes silent for a while. After a moment of meditation, he gets a smile on his face. "She's my dear protégé. A girl who has suffered so much in life and got over it. I'm proud of her."

A small shade of red makes its way across Alisa's face. Her heart beats uncontrollably, and yet despite all this she feels strangely happy.

Rel, on the other hand, is very perplexed by Hibari's excited reaction. "I see… is there anything else? I must know!"

He feels mildly disturbed, but decides to tell the truth.

"Well… There is one thing I don't get about her though…" Alisa, curious about what this is, listens closely.

"Throughout all of our time together, I've seen two sides to her. Most of the time she's always in business mode. She's a little cold, focuses on the mission first... you know, stuff like that."

Alisa's heart sinks when she hears that. "So that's… that's all he thinks of me, huh…" She makes her way toward the elevator, feeling a little heartbroken for whatever reason.

"But then, there's this other facet of her that she rarely shows." The sliver-haired Gods Eater, thinking she couldn't possibly feel any worse, stops and decides to hear what Rel what he has to say. "It's a side of her I wish she'd let others see more. When it's just us, I see, not a Gods Eater, but a girl. She's very emotional, but friendly, kind, sweet, someone who squeals over clothes, someone who cares for her friends…"

Obviously unaware that the person he's talking about is right there, he doesn't notice that her heart is pounding, her face is heating up and is becoming as red as a tomato and she's becoming so elated she can't stop smiling.

"I-I can't control myself! Why am I so… happy?"

"She ought to show that to other people more, you know? I'm pretty sure everyone would appreciate her more."

He's puzzled by Hibari's very mischievous, catlike face. "Ooh… I see… So then, oh mighty Leader, which of the girls do you like the most?"

At that moment, Alisa changes her mind. Now, she thinks making Hibari stop her interrogation by _any means possible_ would very much make her day…

Rel, just like awhile ago, just doesn't understand the implications of what he would say next. "That's easy. It's Alisa, of course!"

So naïve, so innocent was his reply, that he just _does not understand what he's done._

Now even Alisa's ears are red with embarrassment. She's covering her face so she won't risk showing anyone her uncontrollable smile. "Leader, don't you understand what you just said? You don't really know… how happy that really makes me…"

Suddenly, she manages to have another train of thought interrupt her. "Wait… why am I thinking that? It's not like I like him or lo … Nononono NO! It's not like that!"

Noticing that the room became quiet all of a sudden, she looks back at the mission desk.

She's horrified that the two of them are staring at her, Rel tilting his head curiously and Hibari smiling very evily…

Rel speaks up. "Oh, hey Alisa! Were you listening to all of that?" Alisa, looking very stricken, is even more terrified at Hibari's question.

She'd actually prefer fighting a Dyaus Pita to _this._

"So now, little New-Type… how do you find your Leader after listening to our little talk?"

Alisa reacts with a shout rather unlike her usual self. "I-it's not like that, really it's not!" She pushes a button the elevator, dashes inside and slams her fist on the button for the rookies section.

Hibari feels disappointed. "Aww, she escaped." Rel, on the other hand, feels very concerned about her out of character outburst. "Is there something wrong with her?" Hibari just deadpans at him. "Yeah, that would be you, idiot." Feeling even more confused, he just waits for the elevator to come down and goes to the rookies' section.

***SCENE BREAK***

"Rel, you idiot… you stupid , dense uncaring idiot…" Alisa, now in her room, is venting her frustration at the Leader's confession. "Why… why am I acting like this…"

Unexpectedly, she hears a knock on her door. "Hey, Alisa… is anything wrong?"

Brilliant. Just the person she DIDN'T want to see.

"Nothing's wrong, you stupid idiot!"

Rel just persists. "Your anguished shout says otherwise. Please, just let me in. Maybe I can help."

Alisa just sighs and opens her door. Rel walks in and sits down on the couch.

When she closes the door, Alisa suddenly becomes horrified at the situation before her:

It's just her and Rel. Alone. In her room…

"Alisa! Are you OK? You're face is even redder than a tomato!"

As you might imagine, our oh-so unbelievably dense Leader approaches his now strawberry-faced subordinate and places his hand on her forehead.

You obviously see where this is going.

The female Gods Eater, unable to handle the contact between her and the man she lov… _looks up to_, now has a completely red face, a heart going wild with its heartbeat and an overheating body.

"Oh my God, you're burning up! We have to get you to the sick bay, quick!" Alisa, now completely unable to speak, cannot tell him that it's pretty much his fault that she's the mess she is right now.

Wait, why are his hands…

"Oh no. Oh God, please no!"

"No time to waste, we have to get you there quick!"

Currently, our heroine is not standing on the floor, but is instead being carried bridal style by our romantically inept hero.

OK, this is too much for her already.

Basically, yeah, she passes out.

***SCENE BREAK***

"Where… where am I?..."

Alisa shakes off her sleepiness and notices that she's in a very familiar soft white bed.

The same bed she was in when she had Resonance with...

"Oh yeah, I passed out because of…"

"Alisa! Oh, you're finally awake!"

...this guy.

"Geh! Rel! What are you…"

"You passed out while I was carrying you here. It's been 2 hours and nobody's come back yet, so I decided to stay. I was actually considering holding your hand to make you wake up again, hehe…" Rel says this sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Alisa starts blushing again, obviously. "Thank God he didn't…"

Fortunately, another thought manages to occupy her mind, allowing her to become silent and somewhat normal again.

"Rel… that day, when you held my hand… why did you do it? Why did you offer to help me become stronger? Why did you support me?"

Rel joins Alisa in her silence, then gives her a warm smile. "To be honest… I don't know. For some reason, seeing you, suffering so much and hearing all of your cries about your mother and father just the day before… I just… wanted to do something for you that day. You wouldn't hear anything I would say, so I just decided to hold your hand for a moment and then go… Well, you know how that turned out. You're here now, after all. And after that, when you asked me to train you and give you the strength to protect? How could I refuse?"

Alisa looks at him incredulously. "But… I killed your… OUR Leader! I caused everyone so much pain and suffering, not to mention how I acted before that!"

Inwardly, the Leader thinks to himself happily, "She doesn't know that he's still alive, that's right… I can't wait to tell her that she didn't do what she thinks she did."

Outwardly though, he gives her a determined expression. "No you didn't. You weren't yourself. Others took advantage of the tragedy and trauma you suffered throughout your life and used you. You can blame yourself all you want, but after all that happened, none of us would anymore and I'll make sure nobody ever does."

You might actually forget that Rel is the First Unit's Leader because of his stupid moments like just awhile ago, the man who rose up after Lindow's "death" to lead not just his Unit but the entire Far East Branch to move on and keep on fighting for a better tomorrow. Let it be known that his kind heart really gave everyone the strength to go on.

And charmed the hearts of nearly all the girls his age

Including the one he's consoling right now.

To prove it, her cheeks now have a red color over them and her heart is pounding yet again, but unlike before, she feels a warm sense of… contentment and happiness.

Tears streak down her cheeks.

"Rel… Thank you…"

Rel, now back to his normal smiling self, just flashes her a big grin. "Hey, no problem Alisa! I was happy to help!"

Suddenly, everything that was blatantly obvious to anyone reading this becomes clear to her:

_Maybe… Maybe I really do love Rel…_

Well, that took long enough.

"Rel, listen… You've done so much for me… and I think that… because of that… I want to tell you that… I…"

Listening intently, Rel nods to affirm his attention. "Yes?"

"I… I really like you!"

Silence echoes throughout the room.

Alisa's face is practically on fire now. Meanwhile, Rel just stares at her.

Finally, Rel breaks the silence and gives Alisa a winning smile. "Aw, that's really nice. I really like you too."

Poor Alisa.

Our unfortunate heroine is mentally banging her head. "What was I thinking? Of course he wouldn't get it! He's so dense he practically makes light bend around him!"

Rel takes a look at the time and stands up. "Well, I guess you're OK now. I guess I ought to leave. Make sure to get some rest, OK?" With that, he heads for the door.

Suddenly, he feels a tug on his shirt.

"Wait, Rel!"

The Leader looks back to see his protégé holding his clothes, as though begging him not to leave.

"Yes, what is it?"

Alisa takes a deep breath and says, "I just want to say… thank you Rel. Thank you for everything you've done for me… You're the most important person to me right now, you know?"

Rel walks over to her and kneels down so his head is level with hers. On his face, you can see a gentle smile.

"Thanks Alisa. For what its worth, you've done a lot for me too, being a good friend, watching my back and saving my life many times over our missions together. So, thanks for that too. And… You're precious to me too, you know that?"

Alisa reciprocates Rel's smile with her own and is so happy that, for a moment, she doesn't notice the position they're in.

Their faces so close to each other as though they could ki…

Alisa turns away immediately. "U-UM! I'll rest now, if you don't mind! Thanks for the talk!" Her face is aflame again, and her heart is beating uncontrollably.

Mystified again, he just gets up and shrugs. "OK then. See you later Alisa!" With that Rel leaves the room and Alisa to herself.

Actually feeling a little tired after the events of the past few hours, she lies down, her head facing the ceiling.

"Rel… One day, I'll tell you how important you are to me… And I hope… I hope you feel the same way."

With that, she falls asleep, her face the very picture of a happy young girl in love.

***END***

_Ah, crap, I should mention that I LOVE fluff. I LOVE IT. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please read and review both this story and my other one, Tales of Gods Eaters!_

_Bye guys! _


End file.
